


Room-mates

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jughead thought he was dreaming when he felt the bed move but realized that he wasn't when a body moved against his. He knew that Betty had gotten in bed with him. He had his back to her lying on his side and he felt her snuggle up to him





	Room-mates

Jughead thought he was dreaming when he felt the bed move but realized that he wasn't when a body moved against his. He knew that Betty had gotten in bed with him. He had his back to her lying on his side and he felt her snuggle up to him.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to be alone in the other room."  
  
"Do you want me to sleep on the sofa?"  
  
"No, I want you to hold me, okay?"  
  
Jughead rolled toward her and then she rolled to her side and pulled his arm around her body. They cuddled as a couple would and he felt her round ass pressed against his pubes. They lay together for several minutes without speaking and it was clear that they were not go back to sleep very soon. The presence of her bottom against his package caused him to get an erection. He knew she could feel it and then he froze when he felt her hand grasp it.  
  
Betty had slid her hand between them, reached up the leg of his sleep shorts and took a hold of his boner. He let her stroke it and play with it but he resisted touching her at first. Jughead sensed that she was shedding the sweat pants and then he felt her naked ass flesh against his stiff dick. Betty then guided his cock into her pussy and that's when he sprang into action.   
  
He moved his hand to her small breasts under the sweat shirt and fondled them as he fucked her slowly. The nipples got stiff and he was amazed at their length. With his other hand he diddled her clit and she was soon responding. Her hips were flailing as he drilled her pussy and rubbed her clit. Betty used her arm to muffle her cries when she climaxed and seconds later Jughead shot a huge load into her pussy.  
  
The two of them stayed in the spoon position with his cock still in her womb. His arm was draped over her body as they cuddled together. Slowly his cock softened and then slipped from her pussy. They didn't speak but Jughead thought to himself, "What now genius?" They did fall asleep and it was nearly 10:00 AM when the woke up.

Jughead had a raging piss-hard-on and he started to get up to go to the bathroom. Betty sensed his movement and she quickly reacted to it. Within seconds she had shed the sweats and pulled his sleep shorts down his legs. His 7+" erection slapped against his abdomen and then Betty grabbed it.  
  
"I have to pee, Betty."  
  
"Oh, I know all about these morning erections. You can pee after I get off."  
  
She mounted him and lowered her pussy onto his shaft. She rode him until she orgamsed which didn't take long but then he turned the tables on her. He had fucked a number of women with his morning piss-hard-on and he was going to give it to Betty that day too. He would always fuck them until they couldn't cum anymore and begged him to stop. That was what he now planned for Betty. He rolled her to her back and began humping her. She had her arms and legs wrapped around him and she was vocal encouraging him to fuck her. He did just that and it was nearly an hour before Betty begged him to stop.   
  
"Jughead, stop please, I can't cum anymore, please."  
  
He stopped moving and he was pleased that he had fucked her into oblivion. He made his way to the bathroom with his erection pointing and seemingly leading the way. He had to let his cock soften a bit before he could finally urinate and relieved the pressure in his bladder. He peed for nearly two minutes and then used his cock and hands. Returning to the bedroom he saw that Betty was lying face down. He studied her naked body. Her thighs were a little heavier than he normally liked on a woman and her ass was bigger too. Still she had a nice ass as it was round and firm.  
  
He got back in bed with her and she smiled at him when he lay next to her. She could not take him in her pussy again that morning and she didn't do anal. She felt obligated to get him off so she made her descent toward his cock. She liked his dick. It was bigger than any of her previous lovers but not too big. She took it in her hand and then licked the soft spongy mushroom head. Using the tip of her tongue she probed the pee slit. Jughead was pleased with her oral skills. She lifted her head and spoke as she stroked his cock.  
  
“You have a beautiful cock, I love it."  
  
Jughead watched her lower her head and engulf his cock in her warm sensuous mouth. He gasped as she closed her lips around it and then began to bob up and down. She continued to suck his cock and she swirled her tongue around and nibbled the head driving him crazy. Betty sensed that he was close to blowing his load and she cupped his tight balls and massaged them as she tightened her mouth around his cock. That did it and Jughead could feel his cum travel from his balls through his scrotum as he started to cum.  
  
"Oh shit, here it is. I'm cumming."  
  
Betty removed her mouth and stroked his cock as his seed flew out. Streams shot into the air and landed on his chest and pubes. She kept stroking him and his seed just oozed out and coated her hand. She took his cock back in her mouth, sucked and nibbled and teased him to no end. Finally, he begged her to stop to rest and recover. She licked her hand clean of his cum and then turned his face toward hers. She kissed him deeply plunging her tongue into his mouth allowing him to sample the after taste of cum.   
  
He had had women do that before and he was not repulsed by the taste of his own sperm. Jughead reached for her and took her in his arms. He fondled her tits, thighs and ass as they kissed. He could feel himself getting erect again as they cuddled, petted and kissed in bed. He decided to wait until after breakfast for more sex. He broke the kiss.

Later on, after eating breakfast Betty was cuddled up with Jughead. He put his arm around her and then he turned on the TV. He watched football while she relaxed against his body. Betty started to doze off and she slid down on the sofa and kept her head on his lap. He had his arm around her and she dozed off and slept for nearly an hour. He watched the college football game with the sound very low.  
  
When Betty began to stir again and slowly wake up, she got a little bold with Jughead. She ran her hand over his crotch and felt for his cock through the sweat pants. He in turn slipped his hand under the sweat shirt and played with her bare boobs. They worked each other into a state of desire.  
  
"Can we go back to your bed?"  
  
Jughead smiled and she sat up. He took her hand and led her back to the bedroom. In the bedroom it was right down to business and Betty undressed and sat on the side of the bed. Jughead stripped off his sweats and walked toward her with his big hard dick on display. He looked down at her and lifted her face with his hand. She smiled at him and she marveled at his masculinity. Betty took his thick cock in her hand and ran her tongue over the head of it. She wrapped her mouth around it and slowly moved her head up and down taking him as deep as she could without gagging herself.   
  
She was indeed an excellent cock sucker and she soon had him ready to cum again. Betty bobbed her head up and down on his cock pursing her lips together until she felt him shiver. She would remove her mouth briefly to prolong his orgasm. She would lick the underside of his cock and his balls driving him wild. Betty sucked his balls into her mouth and tickled his perineum with her fingers. She let her hands run over his hard abs and loins which caused him to tremble as a tingling sensation ran through his body.  
  
Jughead couldn't take anymore and he grabbed her head and pulled it back onto his cock. She knew this time he would cum in her mouth this time and she was prepared to receive his discharge. He held her as he came in her mouth. A few jets of cum bounced off the back of her throat and she swallowed it easily. Having cum earlier, there was not as much this time. She sucked him dry. Jughead stayed hard as he pulled his cock from her mouth. He pushed her back on the bed and slid between her legs. Jughead eased his cock back into her pussy and fucked her through multiple orgasms until she pleaded with him to stop and give her pussy a rest. Betty rolled over on her stomach almost as if she was protecting her pussy from any more pounding. He didn't cum again but he did remain hard.  
  
"Stay there, I'll get some lotion and give you a massage."  
  
As Betty lay on her stomach Jughead went to get some lotion from his bathroom. When he returned he sat on the back of her legs and she could feel his thick meat resting on her buttocks. He began a slow soothing massage starting at her shoulders and worked his way down her back. His strong hands mesmerized her and she totally relaxed under his manipulations. He massaged her legs working her calves first and gradually ascending to the back of her legs. She tensed as he started to massage her ass cheeks as she was nervous about where he might try to take it next.  
  
Jughead put a generous amount of lotion on her ass and lovingly kneaded her cheeks. He complimented her on her great looking ass. He slipped his hand between the ass cheeks and brushed her vagina. He lifted her by the hips so that her ass was elevated. He poured more lotion between the twin cheeks and began to probe her anus with his finger. Soon he had his index finger sawing easily in and out of Betty's anus. He added his middle and ring finger to her pussy. Betty lay there with her head on the bed turned to the side and cooed as Jughead simultaneously moved his fingers in and out of her rectum and vagina. He pushed down on the small of Betty's back causing her to accentuate her ass even more. Jughead removed his fingers from her ass and lined up the head of his cock with her pink rosebud. Betty panicked and bolted up almost hitting him in the face with the back of her head.   
  
"Don't, I don't do that."  
  
"Sorry, it's just that your ass looked so desirable. I won't try that again"  
  
"Well at least you didn't try to ram it in there. That would hurt."  
  
"No doubt and I don't want to hurt you. I'm going back to the family room ad watch the end of the game. Why don't you get some rest and we'll call out for pizza later?"  
  
"Okay, thanks!  
  
Jughead put his seats back on and returned to the family room. He closed the bedroom door so that Betty would have some privacy. He poured a drink for himself and watched the game. Betty ended up sleeping for a couple of hours and she really appreciated the rest. When she rejoined Jughead in the family room. He got her a glass of wine and then called out for pizza. The rest of the evening was leisurely and they watched a movie with her cuddling up to him. They both knew that they would part ways after the weekend but for now they were comfortable with each other. That night they slept together in bed again but they were both tired and had had enough sex for one day.

 


End file.
